Roadtrip!
by PinkPlagueRat
Summary: After 9 lucky contestants win a tour around America they find that their bus driver is a crazy, but that's not going to stop them. Read about their adventures as they go to 48 cities around the U.S. Accepting OC's to appear as guests in the story.Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Well here's another story! And no I don't own Hershey's chocolate

Chapter 1- Contest

Lifty and Shifty were driving in a beat-up recreational vehicle (that was obviously stolen) along the deserted desert highway.

"Shifty! I'm bored! And this is the worst idea ever!"

Lifty groaned. Shifty sighed angrily. "It is a good idea! Besides, do you want the cops following us if we stop at one place at once?"

_Wha-?_ "Shifty the cops stopped following us two days ago! And by the way I was talking about the so-called good idea about roaming the highway and robbing any store and stranded person we see!" Lifty yelled.

Shifty groaned and turned up the radio. Lifty fell asleep shortly after Shifty turned on the radio. "What the hell? All commercials!" Shifty said to himself. _Oh well might as well listen._

Shifty turned the radio up a little louder and listened to one of the ads. (Announcer) Hey, hey people! Always wanted a trip around America but couldn't afford it? Well here's your chance! For a limited time only Hershey will be giving away eight golden tickets for a free tour to all the major cities! For a limited time only, many will enter few will win.

Shifty turned off the radio. "Ah that's a load of bull shit! I bet if I tried my first time I won't win!" Shifty took up the Hershey bar with one hand and tore the wrapper off with his mouth. The wrapper fell on his lap revealing a slight shimmer of gold that was illuminated by the morning sun. _Could it be? _Shifty immediately hit the brakes causing Lifty's head to slam against the dashboard. "Ow, man! What the fuck!"

"Shut up Lifty! Can't ya see I found the golden ticket?" Shifty yelled excitedly. "What! Let me see that!" Lifty snatched the ticket out of Shifty's paws. He gave it back to Shifty and sunk in his chair. "Why can't I win a golden ticket?"

Shifty smirked and patted Lifty's head out of fake sympathy. "I know how you can get a ticket" He said sneakily. The two twins looked at each other and did their usual laugh. Lifty frowned after pretending he knew what Shifty was talking about.

"I don't get it." Shifty's smile faded. "Dumb ass! We're gonna rob the grocery store and steal all their chocolate!" Lifty pointed across the street "Oh. Well let's rob the one across the street." "Good idea!" They both said the same time. They pulled out their hand guns from their pockets, got out the RV and ran across the red dusty road.

Shifty and Lifty walked in the air conditioned convenient store. They walked around like they were going to buy something then approached the cashier. The cashier was a white squirrel who was reading _Vogue _magazine and was popping her chewing gum. She looked up from her magazine and saw the two raccoons empty-handed looking at her.

"What the hell do you losers want?" She growled. The twins looked at each other then back at her. They pulled out their guns and aimed for her head. Seeing this, she hopped off her stool and put her hands up. "Look guys I was joking with you!" She cried.

The two glared at her. "O-ok look!" The squirrel opened the cash register and started pouring all the money into a bag and gave to them. "Here! J-just take it go away!" Shifty snatched the bag." We want all of your Hershey's chocolate!" Lifty demanded. The squirrel gave a bewildered expression and started to put all of the chocolate in a bag and handed to Lifty.

When the twins left, she noticed a white piece of paper on the counter. It read: _Call me 347-785-9984 _she crumpled up the paper and threw it away. "After that, that's never gonna happen." _I don't even think I should call the police…but then again I should, just for the hell of it._

The twins jumped in the RV, their hearts pounding. "Dude, that was a close one!" Lifty yelled. "Shut up. You're acting like we never robbed anybody before." Shifty replied nonchalantly.

"Okay lets start opening them!" Lifty reached for the first chocolate bar and opened it. _Damn! _Then the other one, and then the other ones until there was only one bar left. He took a deep breath and opened it. "Yes! Yes! In your fucking face Shifty!" He waved the golden ticket around Shifty's face.

Shifty rolled his eyes. "Great. Now I'm stuck with you" "It's not all that bad. Look at it this way; we get to travel the country robbing people!" Lifty said enthusiastically.

ELSEWHERE

Cuddles put his hands over Giggles' eyes. "What is it? Where is it?" She said, anxious to see what Cuddles got her for her birthday. Cuddles giggled. "It's something you like and it's sweet too." He said.

"Damnit Cuddles! We've been walking around the whole house just show me what you got me!" Giggles wined. "Okay fine just walk up the stairs" He said. His voice soon lost its vivacious tone. Giggles opened the bedroom door. "Can I open my eyes now?" She asked. "Sure" He replied,

Giggles opened her eyes and saw a pile of assorted chocolates shaped like a heart. Giggles smiled half-heartedly and turned to Cuddles. "Chocolate?" She said. "Yeah! You gorge that stuff down all the time…just like ice cream!" Cuddles said happily.

Giggles' smile faded and soon turned to a malignant expression. She clenched her stomach. "You think I'm fat!" She took up the glass angel that was on her dresser and threw it at Cuddles. Cuddles ducked. The angel shattered against the wall behind him.

"No I didn't mean it like that...I-I meant you're _so _skinny that you can eat all you want never get fat!" Giggles lowered her baseball bat. "You sure?" "P-positive" He said, his legs trembling. "And you're not just saying that because you know I will bash your brains out with this bat?" She asked. "No!" Cuddles yelled.

Giggles put the bat down. "Well, this stuff does look delicious." She said. Cuddles wiped the sweat off his forehead. _Phew! _Giggles picked up the first Hershey's chocolate bar. She opened it; a shimmery golden paper was behind the chocolate.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, I found the golden the golden ticket!" Giggles jumped around jubilantly; Cuddles began to tear open all the chocolate bars. Once he was done, he had three tickets in his hands. "Giggles look! I found three more! This means I'm coming with you, and I'm selling the other two for two thousand dollars each!" The yellow bunny exclaimed

Cuddles picked up his cell phone and called Toothy right away. (On speed dial) After three rings, Toothy answered his phone. "Hello?" "Toothy! Guess what! I just found three golden tickets!" Cuddles' high pitched voice was more energetic than usual.

"Really?" Toothy replied, not knowing if he could believe Cuddles. "Yeah! And guess who's getting one for free!" Said Cuddles. "Me?" answered Toothy. "Hell yeah! And the other two we'll sell it and make 4,000 dollars!" Said Cuddles.

Cuddles heard the dial tone on the other line. _Damn it! I hate dropping calls! _In five seconds, there was a knock at the door. _Who can that be? _Cuddles opened the door to see a purple beaver panting, but with an enthusiastic smile on face,

"I-I came h-here as f-fast as I could!" He said in between panting. "Dude, how'd you get here so fast? You live like 10 blocks away!" The bunny said in awe. "Never mind that, just give me the ticket!" Toothy begged.

"Alright all right, here you go." Cuddles pulled out one golden ticket. Toothy snatched it and stared at it. "Are you sure this is real?" He asked. _What? _"Yeah I'm sure! Now let's go sell these mother fuckers!" Cuddles closed the door behind him and walked with Toothy.

"So who should we sell them to?" Toothy asked. "Uh, I think I should sell one to Petunia; it's only fair that I should invite one of Giggles' friends to make up for what I did" Cuddles responded. "Oh, I see, you got her a whole shit load of chocolate, she got pissed and threw a bunch of shit at you so you make up for it by giving something to her." Toothy said.

Cuddles furrowed his eyebrows. _How would he know? _"How would you know?" Cuddles asked. "Because I had a girlfriend once and did the same thing." He responded nonchalantly. Cuddles chuckled a bit. _Toothy had a girlfriend? No fucking way!_

"What's so funny?" Toothy's voice was flinty. Cuddles fell silent; he didn't want to insult Toothy. A few minutes later, the two turned the corner to the path of Petunia's house. Toothy knocked on the door. "Coming!" A stressed out voice called.

Five seconds later, Petunia opened the door, wearing an apron and yellow gloves. "Oh, hi Cuddles and Toothy, what are you guys doing here?" She asked. "Did you hear about that Hershey's chocolate contest?" Toothy said. "Yeah why?" The blue skunk replied.

"Well guess who has spare tickets! Us!" Cuddles yelled enthusiastically. "Yep! And since Giggles is going we want you to come also!" Toothy added. Petunia's optimistic disposition couldn't refuse a vacation. "Sure!" She reached out to take the ticket from Cuddles.

Toothy smacked her hand. "Uh, uh, uh, you gotta pay for it first!" Petunia rolled her eyes then sighed. "Fine, how much do the tickets cost?" Cuddles and Toothy exchanged glances and nodded. "Two thousand…each and we want cash!" Said the two.

Petunia shot them a you're-gonna-pay look; she reached into her bra and pulled out two rolls of hundred dollar bills right in front of them. "I'll take two." The two stared at the wad in awe. "Dude, how did you get so much money?" Asked Toothy.

Petunia shrugged her shoulders. "I have a night job." Cuddles and Toothy snickered. "Oh my God! I keep telling you guys that I'm not a prostitute!" She yelled. Cuddles laughed. "You just keep believing that!" He handed her the ticket. "Be at the specified location tomorrow!" He said as he left.

Time skip- 1 Day

Everyone was at the gathering point. Cuddles and Toothy dragged four heavy suitcases along while Petunia and Giggles walked next to them hands free. The two dropped the suitcases. "Oh hell no." Toothy said quietly. "Looks who here! Flaky, Flippy, Disco Bear, Handy, and Lifty and Shifty? What the hell man!" Cuddles sighed. "I think I'm gonna be killed by Flippy."

"Where's the driver!" Someone yelled. "Here I amz!" A crazy squirrel yelled. He was wearing an official uniform to prove it. "Nutty? You're the driver!" Cuddles yelled. _Great. _"Yep! It's amazing what you can do after you get out of a correctional facility." Nutty said happily. _What! _

All the winners boarded the coach bus, except for Cuddles and Toothy. "I don't wanna go." Toothy said, turning back. "No! you know much money I paid on a shit load of chocolate! We're not leaving, even if it kills us!"

**There's the first chapter. This will probably be the longest story I've ever written. I have 60 chapters planned out.**

**Review…or I'll find you!**


	2. You are now leaving Virginia

Well, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2- You're now Leaving Virginia

Cuddles trudged towards the bus. Toothy, however, ran past him and boarded the bus. "Come on Cuddles, don't be such a dick head and get on the damn bus!" Toothy yelled out the window, taking his seat next to Petunia.

_Stupid Toothy._ Cuddles said to himself. He boarded the bus only to be met with an awkward stare from everyone. "What? You got shit in your pants Cuddles?" Someone said from out the rows. Cuddles already knew who it was since Petunia and Toothy were laughing. But the bunny didn't seem to mind.

Cuddles walked to the back of the bus and took a seat behind Flippy and Flaky. He put his luggage under his seat and sat down. He sighed; _This trip is gonna drag on forever!_ He thought. Cuddles closed his eyes and floated off into a calm daydream.

"Alright is that everybody!" Nutty yelled, causing Cuddles to jolt. "Yes!" Everyone said flatly. "Alright! Now let's leave this mother fucker!" Nutty yelled in his usual sugar-high tone. With that said all the passengers "wooed" in excitement.

Nutty sat down in the driver's seat, took out a can of Red Bull from the cooler adjacent to him, drank it, crushed the can, and threw it behind him. Unfortunately, the can hit Flippy in the head. The war vet stood up and yelled. "You stupid jack off, why the hell did you hit me? You wanna fight?" Flaky instantly pulled Flippy down and gave him a "sleepy" pill.

Petunia looked out the window and saw sign that said "You are now leaving Virginia" "Wow." She said to herself. She turned to Toothy. "You know, it's so weird how we live in America but we never know what state we were livi-"

Petunia elevated Toothy's head up so it was fixated on her face. "Sweetie, my face is up here, not on my chest." She told him in a kind manner that almost sounded sinister. Toothy nodded slowly, knowing that if you looked at her lustfully again, he could have the ability to juggle his own balls.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Nutty said to himself. He got up from the driver's seat and stood in the passage way.

"We are outside the boundaries of Happy Tree Town, if you get killed, raped, robbed, or stabbed it is not my problem. I will do anything if you get hungry. I can not do anything about the person sitting next to you. If we fall off a cliff, oxygen masks will dispense above your seat. Make sure you secure your mask before securing your children's mask because your life is far more important. Any questions?" He said briskly

Flaky raised her hand. "U-um Nutty? Who's driving the bus right now?" She said, her voice shivering. "Oh, you see this?" Nutty held up a thick string. "This is what steers the bus. Example A:" Nutty violently pulled the string. The bus made a sharp right turn; everyone except Nutty screamed and held on to something.

"And another thing, How are we driving if you're not pressing on the gas?" Flaky asked. "Ah, my dear Flaky, that you must never question the inner mechanism of my mind, for you do not the complexities of a crazy green alien…I mean squirrel!" He said, tapping his head with one finger.

Flaky nodded. _Right._

(Time skip- 38 minutes)

Everyone on the tour bus was asleep except for Lifty, Shifty and Nutty. Lifty sighed and looked out the window. "Shifty, ever wondered what it's like to actually buy something instead of robbing people?" He asked his older brother.

"I don't know or care, now leave me alone!" Shifty snapped. He reclined his seat and drifted into a deep sleep. _You stupid fucker, al you care about is yourself and materialistic possessions! _Lifty wanted to yell at his brother, but couldn't have the will power or guts to do so.

Lifty spotted a highway stop coming up. "Nutty, pull over I wanna buy something!" Lifty told him. "What did I tell you about being hungry?" He said, without looking at Lifty. Lifty sighed. "If you do I'll get you some candy." He crooned.

Nutty immediately braked in front of the stop, causing the sleeping passengers to hit their heads on the seat in front of them. They all groaned in pain and mumbled swears under their breath. "Thanks!" When Lifty got out of the bus, he looked all around him.

Life outside of Happy Tree Town wasn't much different; there were the same kind of animals, stores and regular animals, only thing different was that if you die, you die for good. Lifty walked into the Seven Eleven; he approached the counter.

Before anyone came behind the counter, Lifty saw a wanted picture of him only. _Oh come the fuck on! Me and my brother rob a store and they only manage to get a picture of me? That's bull shit! _He thought.

A grey fox soon came behind the counter. "Can I help you?" She said. "Yeah, do you guys sell beef jerky?" He asked. "Sure they're a dollar each." The fox said. "Okay, I'll have two please." Lifty said. The fox turned to get the beef jerky.

"No!" He yelled. The fox turned back around. "I forgot I'm a vegetarian. Just give me candy, lots and lots of candy!" He said nervously. The fox nodded and started taking handfuls of candy and putting them in a bag.

While the cashier was preoccupied, Lifty took the Sharpie marker that was on the counter and drew a hat and a crude mustache on the wanted poster. When the cashier looked at the wanted poster she said: "Oh, my God, there he is!" and pointed a raccoon that looked meticulously identical to the poster.

Lifty chuckled to himself. _Glad someone else took the blame!_ He paid his money and left the store. While leaving, he saw the same raccoon getting arrested. _Phew!_ Lifty came onto the bus, finding Nutty asleep. Lifty poked Nutty several times on the face.

"Huh? What?" Nutty said to himself in his sleep; he opened his eyes to find Lifty with a black bag. "Robber!" He screamed. Nutty pulled out his taser gun and tased Lifty. Lifty fell on his back, in pain, clutching his chest.

Nutty, now gaining full awareness got up and stood over Lifty. "What's wrong?" The crazy squirrel asked; Lifty sat up. "What the fuck do you mean 'what's wrong' you tased me on my nipples!" Lifty yelled. There was soon an uproar of laughing a the back of the bus.

Lifty sighed angrily. "When do we get to go sight seeing?" He asked Nutty. "When we get to the hotel which is in about like…2, 3 hours." Nutty responded. "Good, wake me up when we get there." Lifty fell back on his back again.

**Well, there's chapter 2. By the way, I do not own any of the name brand things I wrote in this chapter that I'm too lazy to list again.**

**Review…or I'll find you.**


	3. Sight No Seeing

**Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

**  
Chapter 3- Sight no Seeing**

**  
**"Hey, hey! Garbage rat, get the hell up off the floor!" Lifty slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry image of Nutty shaking him violently. Lifty swatted Nutty's hands away from him. "Get your damn hands off of me!" He snapped.

Realizing what Nutty just said to him, Lifty pushed Nutty down. Standing over him, he said: "Just because I'm a raccoon doesn't mean that we all dig through trash...that's racist man!" Nutty picked himself off the floor. "Fine, suit yourself." He simply said. "We're here!" He yelled.

Everyone yawned and stretched. They took their suitcases up and exited the bus. "Holy shit." Toothy said in awe. "I know, this hotel is awesome!" Cuddles replied. "Lets go check in!" Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty were out back looking at the golden Cupid in the yard.

"How much do you think it's worth Shifty?" Asked Lifty.

"That's the thing Lifty, we don't know if it's actually real. And besides if we steal it there's no way we can carry this thing; it's fucking huge and weighs like a ton." Shifty responded.

"You're right; when we're leaving we'll saw it off and throw in the back of the bus without anyone knowing and then we'll sell it another state" Said Lifty. "Excellent little brother! Maybe one day you'll wear this fedora...but not in my lifetime. Come on, let's go check in."

Lifty and Shifty went around the front. The hotel front door was a golden revolving door with the hotel name written across it. _With the way this hotel looks, I can tell that only the higher class comes here...and that can only mean one thing…Lots of stuff to steal!_ Thought Lifty.

The twins pushed through the revolving door, almost getting their tails caught. Shifty approached the counter.

"Uh, hi, we're the one of the contes-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know who you are. Here's your room key." The desk manager interrupted.

Lifty snatched the key from the desk manager, who mumbled something inaudible to herself. _What a bitch._ He mumbled to himself. Shifty pressed the 'up button' on the elevator. It took about 30 seconds for the doors to open; by that time, Shifty was already getting impatient. Lifty and Shifty entered the elevator.

Lifty pressed the '6' button. The interior was gold plated and had the shimmer of a thousand diamonds; it almost looked good enough to rip the plating straight off. When Shifty prompted to, Lifty slapped his hand and told him that he didn't want to get any fines and that this was their one time to actually go somewhere without being harassed or chased down; Shifty sighed muttered nearly inaudible swear words to himself. Lifty heard, but chose not to respond.

The elevator stopped and opened at the 6th floor. The twins walked out; the hallways were quiet and had the lingering smell of 10-minute old cigarette smoke. Shifty pulled the key out of his pocket. He read the room number on the card. "666, that's an awkward room number," he said. "Oh well."

"Which room are we going to?" Lifty asked.

"666"

"That's weird." Lifty said to himself.

The twins proceeded to walk down the hallway until something caught Shifty's attention. "Hey, look at that!" He rushed to the purple vase with a triangular tessellation design on it. "Don't take that!" Lifty hissed. Shifty sighed and put it back on the stand.

"What's wrong with you Lifty?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Ever since we got here, you've been acting like a little cunt! It's like you've lost the desire for materialistic possessions." Lifty could sense the seriousness in Shifty's voice. He soon gave into Shifty's influence and took the vase, only showing how easy he was to give into his older brother's orders.

"Good, now give me the vase." Shifty ordered. Sighing, he gave the vase to Shifty. _I can tell this will turn into an obsessive habit and screw us in the long run. _"Aha! Here's our room" Shifty swiped the card; the little red dot net to the knob turned green, opening the door.

"Wow, this place is place is awesome!" Lifty said

"Wait a minute…were sharing a room with Petunia and Giggles?!"

"Of course dumb ass, why do you think I said this room was awesome?" Lifty said.

"Do you have a problem with us sharing a room?" Giggles snapped at Shifty.

Shifty ignored Giggles, knowing that an argument would only make a person like Giggles nag on for hours, which, by the way, annoyed the hell out of him. Lifty pushed Shifty out of the way. He threw his bags onto the first bed he saw. The room had four beds, and looked like something out of an aristocratic home magazine. The walls were painted egg shell white, the carpet was black and had a plush texture.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Petunia said, "Nutty says that we should get some sleep because we're going to go sight seeing all day" "Okay." Lifty said. Meanwhile, Shifty was staring at Petunia. To him, her eyes where like white, shiny diamonds; her blue fur smelt like fresh pine cones. It's like time itself slowed down…Until Giggles stepped in front of him. _Ew!_

"What the hell are you staring at?" She yelled

"Not you!" He said. Shifty mumbled swear words under his breath as he jumped onto one of the beds. _Please make this night go by faster!_

**--**

Shifty slowly opened his eyes. The smell of alcohol filled the room. "What the hell is that smell?" He grumbled. He lifted his head up to find beer bottles littered all over the left side of the room. (Which is the side Lifty sleeps on) Shifty stumbled out of bed only to find his little brother passed out on the floor. He took one of the half-filled beer bottles and poured it on Lifty's face; after a few seconds, he began to cough. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh, who are you?" Lifty groaned.

"I'm Shifty and why the hell did you drunk? You're under aged!"

"I-it wasn't my idea! Nutty talked me into this; he said that I had to stop listening to you because you were being a total dick to me. So, we had a few drinks, talked some shit about you, a-and before I knew it I was passed out in my own room. An-and by the way I'm 21…just shows how much you know about me!"

Shifty sighed. "Come with me." "Wh-where are we going?" Lifty asked. Shifty pulled Lifty up, brushing the crumbs off his whiskers. "I'm going to show you who you are and what you enjoy. Now get up." Lifty stood up, stumbling towards the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Lifty came out the bathroom looking at least half-decent. "I'm ready, where exactly are we going?" He asked. "Don't worry about it. We'll be back before 900 am." Shifty responded. He grabbed his room keys and opened the door, holding it for his little brother. Shifty closed the quietly, trying not to wake Giggles and Petunia.

The two walked down the hallways, painting after painting on the walls seemed as if they were repeating. There was once that awkward moment of silence between. Once the two were in front of the elevator, Lifty pressed the down button on the elevator.

"So…when you said you and Nutty were talking about me, what did you say?" Shifty asked

"Uh," Lifty said, trying to think of a damn good lie to avoid Shifty getting angry and beating him up. "I can't remember, it was all a blur."

_Right. _Thought Shifty. The elevator doors opened to the lobby. The twins pushed their way through the revolving doors, Lifty almost getting his tail caught yet again. The twins were outside; because their semi-dilated eyes had not yet adjusted to the brightness of the sun, it burnt their eyes. "Ah!" Lifty pulled a pair of black sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Shifty.

"I stole from some guy at the bar." Lifty said proudly.

"Whatever lets go to the parking lot." Said Shifty. The twins ran around back to the parking lot. It was filled with fancy cars that only a rich man could buy.

"Lifty, do you remember how to hot wire cars?" Asked Shifty

"Yeah, why?"

"Because...we're going on a little joyride..."

The twins giggled surreptitiously. They ran to the nearest car they could find. Shifty used his elbow to smash the window of the car in, leaving only a few drops of blood on the floor and the streaks running down his arm. To his surprise, the car alarm didn't go off. _Figures, these upper class people think no one will steal their car, even if they did, they can just buy a new one_.

"You alright?" Said Lifty

"I'm fine"

"How do you do that?"

"Years of practice, now get in before someone sees us!" Not hesitating, Lifty followed Shifty's orders. He climbed in through the window. The shards of glass scraped his stomach, but he didn't mind. Part of growing up for Lifty meant taking pain. Shifty laughed, causing Lifty to have a quizzical expression on his face.

"What's so funny?" Lifty asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that instead of cutting yourself going the window, you could've just unlocked the door from the inside now that the window was broken!"

Lifty rolled his eyes. "Just get in the damn car!" His temper was short-fused. Shifty opened the door and got in. "Alright Lifty, hot wire the car." Lifty looked underneath the steering wheel.

"I'll need a screwdr-"

"Here you go." Shifty handed Lifty the screwdriver.

"And you carry this around all the time?" Lifty asked

"Yeah, just hot wire the damn car, we're wasting time" Shifty snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Lifty snatched the screwdriver from Shifty, unscrewing the access cover off. He threw it in the back of the car. Lifty searched for the wiring harness connector.

"Damnit!" Lifty mumbled to himself

"Whats wrong?" Shifty asked.

"I'll need a wire stripper."

"Here." Shifty handed Lifty the wire stripper. Lifty began to strip an inch of insulation off two red wires. He took a roll of electrical tape from his pocket, tore a piece off, and wrapped the wires together. Lifty then stripped a brown wire and touched the red wire and the brown wire together. "Alright Shifty, rev the engine." Lifty said. Shifty revved the engine, the car began to start.

"Yes! It worked, now you can stop leaning over me!" Shifty pushed Lifty off of him. "Can you please tell me where we're going." Lifty begged. "Where do you think dumbass?" Shifty put the car in reverse and sped out the parking lot onto the highway without a care in the world how fast he's going, or who's going to pull him over. Nothing can stop him…except running over somebody.

Shifty stopped the car immediately, leaving skid marks on the road.

"Holy Shit, Holy shit!"

Lifty started to panic. Shifty slapped Lifty. "Don't just sit there, lets check to see if the person is okay!"

The twins got out of the car and looked at the victim. It was a yellow male squirrel with short yellow hair. His legs were crushed, his arm was twisted all the way around, blood was trailing from his head and from the looks of it, he had most of his rib bones smashed in, several sticking up and out.

"Quick, Shifty, CPR now!" Lifty said frantically. "CPR, CPR? You think CPR can fix him? He looks like a half dead guy with polio! We have to hide the body, and quick!" Shifty snapped. The yellow squirrel moaned in pain, trying to move his arms but couldn't. As a last resort, Shifty stomped the squirrel's head, spreading chunks of brain and blood all over the road.

"Whoa! Why'd you do that!" Lifty screamed

"He was suffering! Listen to me! No one, and I mean no one can know about this; if we get caught we could be locked up forever!"

"But-"

"No buts! We have to get rid of the car and the body! Now help me put the body in the trunk!" Lifty did as he was told and started to drag the bloody body by its feet, leaving a trail of blood to the car. "Put it in the trunk." Lifty lifted up the body and threw it in the back. "Ew, gross! I have squirrel blood on me!" Shifty sighed, while rolling his eyes and back in the car. "Come on Lifty, we don't have all day!" Shifty said

Lifty got in the car. His face showed the expression of hate, anger, fear, and anxiety. "What's wrong?" Asked Shifty. ."We're hardcore criminals now! We'll never survive in jail! I don't wanna get anal raped! Plus, they can use this car can be used as evidence, we have to abandon it." Said Lifty.

"Number one, we've been criminals since the day we learned how to pick pocket people! And number two, we are going to abandon the car…I'm just looking for the right place to do so. So shut up and stop panicking!" Shifty put the car in drive and sped down the highway.

.

"S-Shifty slow down! I think I'm gonna-" Lifty's face turned pale green; within seconds he vomited, sending green and red chunks of what used to be food, all over the windows and windshield; some, even hitting Shifty In the face. _Gross!_

Shifty started to swerve out of control, in seconds he hit a nearby stop sign. The impact of the crash could be heard 50 feet away and also broke Lifty's arm in the process. Shifty, now regaining consciousness, realized where they had crashed.

"Dude, we have to leave now!" Shifty said, yanking on his brother's good arm.

"W-why?"

"We crashed like 20 feet away form a police station, they'll find us!"

Lifty pushed the debris off of him and stumbled out of the car. Shifty was already out and running for the shrubs and trees that covered the left lane of the highway, Lifty followed as well. Once the twins' fur were completely camouflaged, Lifty realized that his arm was slightly twisted and had glass shards in it. One by one, he plucked them out, leaving a few droplets of blood on the leaves.

"Oh Shit!" Said Shifty.

"What?"

"My fedora it's in the car!" Shifty was about to run back for it; Lifty didn't permit. "Are you fucking stupid? We can't go back!" Shifty slapped his forehead.

"Shit, I forgot! We left a bloody dead body in the trunk!"

"So what do we do now?" Said Lifty.

"We do what we always do…run!"

**Sorry for the boring chapter.**

**Review…or I'll find you.**


End file.
